


Cyan and Lavender Tickling

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [3]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Cyan Lumpy and Lavender Lumpy have a little tickle fight.





	Cyan and Lavender Tickling

(One day in Lumpy Town, the original Lumpy - nicknamed Cyan Lumpy or simply Lumpy - sits on a bench.)

Cyan Lumpy: It sure is a nice day, but... (He stretches his arms, yawning as he does so, and then lays down on the bench.) I could use a nap.

(Before long, his eyelids fall closed and he snores audibly. Lavender Lumpy - who looks just like Lumpy but is a lavender purple instead of blue - walks by and sees Cyan Lumpy sleeping. He walks over to him.)

Lavender Lumpy: Lumpy?

(No response; Cyan Lumpy continues to snore. Lavender Lumpy looks over at his feet at the end of the bench and smiles mischievously. He walks over to the end of the bench, places his hands beneath Cyan Lumpy’s soles and begins wiggling all of his fingers around. Cyan Lumpy reacts immediately, laughing out loud and squirming around.)

Cyan Lumpy: HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(After a few seconds of tickling, Cyan Lumpy sits up just as Lavender Lumpy stops tickling him. Cyan Lumpy pants several times, trying to catch his breath, while Lavender Lumpy giggles to himself.

Cyan Lumpy: (playfully, as he knows his lavender counterpart was going to tickle him) Oh, Lavender. You just couldn’t resist, could you?

Lavender Lumpy: Nope.

(Cyan Lumpy gets off the bench and walks over to Lavender Lumpy. The original Lumpy places his hand under Lavender Lumpy’s arm and starts wiggling his fingers around, causing Lavender Lumpy to laugh.)

Lavender Lumpy: Hahahahahahahaha!! (gasps) Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Cyan Lumpy: (pulls his hand away from Lavender Lumpy’s underarm) That’ll teach me to interrupt my nap.

Lavender Lumpy: (stops laughing and holds his ticklish armpit) Oh, yeah?

Cyan Lumpy: Yeah.

Lavender Lumpy: Hmm... (pulls out a white feather and tickles Lumpy’s belly with it)

Cyan Lumpy: (laughs uncontrollably) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Lavender Lumpy: (giggles loudly and keeps tickling Lumpy’s belly, stroking the feather in all directions on his tummy) Coochie-coochie-coo~!

Cyan Lumpy: (still laughing) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT, THAT TICKLESSSS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(After a few seconds of tickling, Lavender Lumpy pulls his feather away from Lumpy’s belly. Lumpy holds his tummy, blushing and panting. Lavender Lumpy giggles.)

Lavender Lumpy: You just don’t stand a chance against one of these, do you?

Cyan Lumpy: No... (looks at the feather and gets an idea) Do you?

(Before Lavender Lumpy can answer, Cyan Lumpy takes the feather from him and briefly touches his belly button with it)

Lavender Lumpy: EEE!! (covers his navel, giggling) Hehehehe!!

Cyan Lumpy: What’s the matter? Ticklish? (giggles as well)

(Lavender Lumpy nods and pulls his hand away. Then, however, Cyan Lumpy resumes tickling Lavender Lumpy’s belly button with the feather, causing him to laugh even more.)

Lavender Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (moves away from the feather and covers his belly button again) Hahahahahahaha!!

Cyan Lumpy: Looks like I found a tickle spot, hehe!

(Suddenly, Lavender Lumpy takes his feather back and wiggles it on the original Lumpy’s sides. Cyan Lumpy starts laughing again.)

Cyan Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (squirms around) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Lavender Lumpy: I wonder... (brushes Cyan Lumpy’s ribs with the feather, causing him to laugh even louder)

Cyan Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! N-NO!! HAHAHA!!!

Lavender Lumpy: (smiles and keeps tickling Cyan Lumpy’s ribcage with the feather) Coochie-coochie-coochie~!

Cyan Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! S-STOP!! ITTT TICKLESSSSS!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

(After quite a few minutes, Lavender Lumpy finally stops tickling Cyan Lumpy. He pulls his feather away from him as he pants repeatedly, trying to catch his breath.)

Cyan Lumpy: Thank... you...

Lavender Lumpy: (giggles loudly) Hehehehehe! I love tickle fights!

Cyan Lumpy: Yeah, me too... sometimes. But next time, would you take it easier on me?

Lavender Lumpy: Okay, but I should warn you, I just can’t help myself when it comes to tickles. (giggles some more and tickles Cyan Lumpy’s nose with his feather)

Cyan Lumpy: (his nostrils flare) Ah... Aaaah... (sneezes) Ah-choo! (rubs his nose with his forefinger)

Lavender Lumpy: (giggles) Bless you~!

Cyan Lumpy: (keeps rubbing his nose, giggles as well) Thank you.


End file.
